


Just Breathe

by Torchi_chan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchi_chan/pseuds/Torchi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created from a word prompt via an ask on tumblr. Artilleon requested "Look at me - just breathe, okay?" Warning, Gale and character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This has character death! Do not read if you don't like this type of thing! I'm so sorry!  
> Also, sorry if this is crappy, I've never written GaLe before!

"Hey… Shrimp, stop crying… I-it's not cool." Gajeel coughed, nearly choking on the blood that was pooling in his mouth.

Levy shook her head and pressed the fabric of her jacket harder into Gajeel's chest, trying to stop the bleeding. "I can't!" She sobbed, pressing down harder.

"I'm not going.. Going to die, so relax. I need to prove…" He coughed again, spitting up a fair bit of blood. "To the salamander that I'm stronger. Geehee"

She smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah… Yeah you can do it! We have to make it home to the guild. They're waiting for us."

"That… That's true… We can't keep them waiting, can we shrimp..?" He asked, slowly closing his eyes as his breathing began to slow.

Levy's eyes grew wide as she felt Gajeel's heart start to slow. "Gajeel?" She asked, panic creeping into her voice.

She got no response, only a small gurgle from the man. She pressed harder and tapped his cheek. "Gajeel, listen to me!"

He tried to open his eyes, but he was too tired. He coughed again, pain slowly dimming. Was this the end? Would he never be able to see Metalicana again? That thought sent him into a slight panic, causing his breaths to become shallower.

Levy tapped his cheek again. "Hey, hey Gajeel, calm down." It wasn't working.

"Look at me – just breathe okay?" She asked softly and stroked his cheek, watching as her tears mixed with the blood on his face.

Gajeel managed to open one eye and he smirked slightly. "Sorry shrimp… Looks… Looks like you're going home alone…" He whispered, taking her hand in his. "Tell her about me… Okay…?" One small tear left his eye as he took his last breath.

Levy sat there, numb. She watched as his head went slack and his hand loosened. She just lost the love of her life, the father of her child. She touched her stomach and sobbed. He died saving her, saving their baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, don't hate me! This was posted a long time ago on tumblr, and today Artilleon reminded me of it after sending me a random prompt. So I went looking for it and I decided to post it here because I actually kind of like it even though I feel that Gajeel is a little ooc. I'm thinking of writing more for Fairy Tail but I'm not really sure. Some feedback would be really appreciated!


End file.
